Prom Escape
by Xxemily-rosexX
Summary: She knows she's going to escape with him, again. This time on prom night when all a girls wants is to be with her dream boy. Urrrgh. Sabrina and Puck one-shot. OOC and Fluffy. I added some characters so just go with it ok.


**Heyy everyone I know that I haven't written anything for a while but I haven't had a computer in ages it broke :'(. I hope you enjoy this story it's about their prom night. **

**NOTE PLEASE READ- In this story Moth is the town coz the Queen (mental blank- can someone tells me) was annoyed with them and sent them away. Also Elm is obsessed with Moth, like she is with Puck. And Georgia is another girl at school that loves Puck. **

_**OUR DREAM PROM NIGHT**_

Sabrina Grimm looked at her digital watch. It was 7 pm. It was about time that she should start dressing up. Yep, dressing up, there was a first time for everything. Tonight was prom, a time for all girls who want their dreams to come true- preferably the boy they've been crushing on to confess or accept their feelings. It has been said, everything happens on prom night. It wasn't something Sabrina and Puck would usually hate but strangely they both where happy to go, even if it meant dressing up and looking **clean.**

Sabrina couldn't help but feel just a tingle of excitement within her. She knew that the dance wasn't really going to turn out how she wanted it to be. In fact, she would bet a million dollars her prediction of how the night is going to pass by will be absolutely right.

It was not only the fact that she was in love with Puck, who's she knew she would end up marrying in the end. It's the fact that she wasn't the only one that loved him. He had two obsessive fans that where determined to be married t him. Although the engagement of Puck and Moth was something we had dangerous history with and; Georgia was just a mini- Moth, Sabrina just couldn't help it. She was in love with him, and he doesn't know that yet anyway.

And so, she could see it all happening. She would arrive at the dance; find Puck being almost torn in half by the ravenous hands of Moth and Georgia. She probably would have to stay alone by herself, unless her friends-all of them managed to get dates- are in between breaks of dancing.

Then she'd find poor Puck begging her for help, for her to help him escape from the other two. Then Sabrina would have to escape with him. And that's the end.

"Okay! Time to get ready! Time to show Puck I'm not always a violent tomboy who beats everyone up!" Sabrina made a fist and looked up to the ceiling, as if asking for the destiny of love to help her.

She already had a long bath and washed her hair. Now she was in her bathrobe, drying her hair, while peering at her dress.

She wore her dress and immediately tried to put on make-up. Blaire had been teaching her a few times a week so she could do it without looking like a monster. After many attempts, she finally settled on the most natural one. The one that makes her cheeks glow, her eyes to sparkle and become magnified. Her lips, she decided to only put a tinge of pink lip-gloss to make it look adorable. Sabrina knew she wouldn't look as sexy as Moth and as slender as Georgia.

Once done, she finally had one final look in the mirror of herself. Her face, somewhat looked different because of her make-up, Sabrina hoped it didn't look bad. Her long golden blond hair was out and let to gently hang down her back like a gold waterfall curling at the bottom with a white headband to go with her dress. Her dress was a pure white slip on with no straps that reached just below her knees. A baby blue ribbon was tied above her waist to make her look classic. She also wore white shoes. Sabrina actually liked the way she looked on the dress. The dress fit her petite body and made her features almost stick out more than before.

She imagined Moth wearing a sexy black number to show off her curves, her chest that was rather well developed and her creamy legs. Sabrina cringed; because of all Grimm work she was a bit less feminine than Moth and Georgia. And Georgia was also boyish, but she was very slender and had model-girl qualities. She'd probably look stunning as well.

Sabrina grabbed her white purse and closed the door behind her.

When she came downstairs, her whole family and mum, dad, granny, Daphne, Red, Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake were waiting for her. Sabrina blushed bashfully and just came down the stairs. Granny was practically in tears and was taking pictures of her. Red gave her a cheeky wink.

"Sabrina! You look adorable!" mum squealed.

"Thanks mum" Sabrina replied.

"Hey? Where's Puck? He's your fiancé damn it, where is he?" Daphne demanded.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"He got in trouble with the crazy principal again. So he was forced to volunteer as one of the member of the committee, they're organizing the prom, so he had to be there earlier. AND HE'S NOT MY FIANCÉ!" Sabrina explained.

"Okay well have fun!" Uncle Jake said in a rush pushing her out the door, saved by the pain in the butt.

_**AT THE PROM**_

When Sabrina stepped inside the school gym, where the prom was being held, she was stunned. The organizing community did a good job; it was truly a remake of those classic and modern American teenage movies she simply loved to watch.

She saw her friends, looking pretty hot themselves dancing with their boyfriends and dates to the local rock band they hired. The High school wasn't so poor after all, thank goodness the Everafters on the prom committee managed to convince Charming the to use some of his money, after all he did owe us.

Her eyes automatically searched for the young man whom his name was carved on her heart. She loved him so. If only he knew.

She heard shouts of something along the lines of "let go of him!" Her heart lurched to the familiar annoyance and recognition of whose voices that were hissing and annoying under the uproar of the current song the band was playing

Poor Puck was being practically torn apart in the middle, while two girls on opposite sides attempt to make him go with them. The prediction was already coming true, Sabrina sighed. She was also right about Moth looking absolutely gorgeous in her red halter neck dress and killer pumps. It showed off her curves and big breasts. While Georgia ditched her slightly boyish cloths for a black slender long dress that was slightly open at the chest. Both of them look really hot, and they knew it.

She watched silently as the two continue to squabble until finally someone called his name for him to bring a carton of Cokes and Moth and Georgia had to let go of the boy.

"Oh." Moth batted her heavily thick black eyelids to show her superiority at Sabrina. "You look…cute."

Sabrina crossed her arms in defense. "I can do without the sarcasm thanks."

"I do mean it!" Moth grinned. "I'm so glad you chose to be cute and adorable like a little girl! Whereas I chose to be hot and sexy. No doubt Puck will pick me."

"Whatever." Sabrina huffed.

Georgia gave a mere smile before heading off to find- oh she could never have guessed! -Puck. It seems Sabrina was not the only one who was after the prom dream.

Sabrina felt her throat quenching in thirst. She hurriedly tried to make her way past through the groups of people who were dancing. Once she passed through the throng of the crowd she made her way to the refreshment table and poured her a cup of punch. She also found Elm there, looking glum obviously about Moth. Sabrina decided to talk to the guy; apparently the guy she wants is also somewhere else.

"Hey! What's the matter? Not enjoying prom?" Sabrina asked, concerned.

Elm gently pushed the center of his glasses closer to his face and mumbled.

"I only came here because of Moth."

"I know." Sabrina said. "But, you mustn't be all sad like this, try and think about something else you know? I mean you came here, all dressed up- you look good by the way- you have to enjoy yourself at least."

"Heh look who's talking?" Elm smirked.

"Huh? What?" Sabrina was clueless.

"You don't seem to be having fun yourself. If you ask me, you seem to be thinking about something else. Someone by the name of Puck, for instance?" Elm teased truthfully.

Sabrina blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I'm concerned, that idiot can go do whatever the hell he likes." She said stubbornly.

"Oho. Well." Elm said, seeing Moth come out of the bathroom. "I am going to ask Moth to dance. Later."

Sabrina smiled goodheartedly at Elm as he made his way towards Moth who was pretending to not notice him. Sabrina admired Elm's love for Moth- even if she is a crazy bitch. Moth does not realize that Elm could do great things for her. No matter how many times Moth with ditch Elm or even manipulate him, Elm still stands by his love for Moth. She would have told Moth this, but however, since she also likes Puck (and the fact her one of her old hobbies was trying to kill Sabrina and the rest of the Grimm's), she will probably think that she is being jealous and that Sabrina's trying to get her off Pucks back.

She immediately shook her head in pity as from the looks of it Moth was shouting insults at Elms idiocy and left him standing there, again. Sabrina heard the loud blaring music and she turned. Moth and Georgia were trying to get Puck on the dance floor. Sabrina frowned at the thought of Puck not having noticed or talked to her at all tonight.

"Oh screw this…I'm just going to have fun." Sabrina huffed and with that she walked towards Elm.

She headed towards him with sheer determination.

"Hey again! I saw what happened…I'm sorry." Sabrina started.

Elm just stared sadly into space. Sabrina gave him a painful pat on the back.

"But come on man, we can't let prom night go down in ruins just 'cos we don't have anyone. SO come on, you and I, let's dance." Sabrina asked.

"But, but, I don't want to be dishonest to Moth!" Elm hesitated.

Sabrina growled and dragged him anyway.

They stood close together, having found a spot in the dance floor, incidentally it was also near and right in front of the three people arguing, but they haven't noticed yet.

"Um, you hold me here." Sabrina blushed. OK, so it was only Elm, her friend. But she never danced with the opposite sex before, so it is still weird. She led his hand to hold her both on her shoulders while, since Elm is taller than her she held his shoulder. Both of them danced clumsily at first to the beat, but then gradually they actually look quite cute.

Elm blushed and Sabrina smiled her friendly smile. It was quite fun. If only they were dancing with two certain different persons, but for the first time that night, Moth and Puck were dismissed out of their thoughts. They just slowly followed the beat.

"Hey, look, Elm is dancing with Sabrina, how adorable!" Some girl said, and it reached Puck's ears.

He stopped struggling with the two annoying girls on either side of him and just watched Sabrina. Why is she dancing with the Moth-obsessed pathetic little idiot? Why were they so close and so intimate?

He looked at his opposite side; even Moth released her hold on Puck's arm and was watching the two together. Perhaps she didn't know Elm was a good dancer, or she could even be jealous?

Puck grunted and waited till the song was over so both of them can stop dancing already. To his relief, since Sabrina and Elm started dancing around the middle of the song, the song ended quickly for them. He felt his heart tighten when he saw Sabrina and Elm exchanging blushes and smiles.

"That was fun right?" Sabrina asked.

"I guess so. All right, it was cute." Elm admitted.

"Hehe told you. Well I hope that cleared a bit of your, what seemed to be a depressing night." Sabrina smiled brightly.

"Thanks." Elm thanked her sincerely.

Both of them parted ways, as Sabrina decided to huddle in the corner and just watch other people dance. She really enjoyed that dance with Elm. She wished she could spend time like that with Puck. But no, he doesn't even like her. Hell, if he knew she was in love with him, she wonders what he would do. Something suicidal probably, or run away somewhere, or just plain annoy and tease the Hell out of her and make her want to try something suicidal.

Puck is a stupid, idiotic, careless, heartless guy. And yet, she fell for him. He was strong, honest and he did protect her a lot. And no matter how much it broke her heart. She was still willing to help him, in cases where he had to escape from Moth and Georgia.

Then as if fate had been planning this all along, and it had, Sabrina heard from the crowds someone calling her name. She sighed, as she knew who it was,

"Sabrina!" Puck said quickly as he grabbed her hand to run with him. "Let's get out of here!"

And, she could have refused for all that matters, but she didn't.

So with Puck running as fast as he could he jumped and released his wings and picked up Sabrina flying over the houses of the town. He finally stopped when they came to the roof of a building where the moon for once looked so big.

Sabrina gazed up to the moon in awe as she had never seen something so beautiful.

It was the perfect romantic setting. They were alone, and the skies were full of stars, indicating it wasn't going to rain and the moon hung above them. The only thing missing as that both of them aren't actually a couple.

Her eyes moved to face Puck. To her surprise, she found out that he had been watching her this whole time, and when she looked at him he looked away.

Puck swallowed a huge lump that formed in his throat. Sabrina, he's never seen her look like this before. It was truly a beautiful sight. Why had he not notice her petite body in that dress could make any man ring the alarm? Why did he not notice her eyes looked so serene? And her luscious lips, how he longed to feel them against his own.

"Sabrina thanks, for helping me escape." Puck rubbed the back of his head.

Sabrina looked at him strangely, he never thanked her before, and certainly he wasn't nice to her after she helped him escape. He'd insult her and leave. The usual immature boy he is.

Sabrina for some reason didn't want to talk to him tonight; she was too absorbed in watching the beautiful moon, as if her lover's face was on it. Puck sighed, had she and Elm been seeing each other behind his back?

"Strange isn't it, prom night, it's been my dream." Sabrina said softly. "That someone who loves me very much will tell me that he loves me. And well, I've been dreaming of this day, and when tonight came, nothing happened at all…but it's all right, at least I danced with a guy…"

"Oh…well Sabrina, I guess maybe I would have, but I was busy." Puck reasoned.

"Oh…yes you were…busy trying to even your time so you can have your way both with Moth and Georgia." Sabrina hissed.

"Uh No. What the hell are you talking about? You were the one that danced with Elm okay?" Puck snorted.

"Well I'm dancing with him because you didn't ask me!" Sabrina yelled.

"AND you're making this a big deal, when you obviously don't give a damn about me, you haven't before, so why now?" Sabrina said cruelly.

Puck didn't answer. Sabrina loves him. Sabrina loves him. He could only think was this how he treated the girl he's loved all this time? He was such an idiot, he realized. And her voice was she going to give up on him, tonight?

Sabrina was damn well pissed, angry and hurt. She could feel the lump in her throat getting bigger; her eyes seem to sting a little, before she knew it, her eyes glazed with tears. And she didn't want to let him see. She turned around and started to walk away.

A warm hand wrapped itself around her shoulders and turned her around. Sabrina gasped as Puck pulled her closer to him.

"Please don't leave." His deep voice that sent tingles through her body.

"Why shouldn't I?" She said softly.

"Because then both you and I." Puck's voice was gentle and quiet as well. "We won't ever get our prom night dream."

And with that, he pulled her shoulders towards his body and kissed her gently on her lips. It was a chaste kiss, a kiss of meaningful love where two would share as they long for it and cherish it. Sabrina reacted to that wonderful simple movement of their lips just sticking together by wrapping her hands around his neck.

They broke apart.

"Puck I-" Sabrina wanted to say something.

But Puck silenced her when he covered his lips over hers and started kissing her again. Sabrina melted into his kisses and let his lips take her on a journey. He pulled her petite body closer and higher so he could kiss her deeply. He wanted her to feel his love.

Sabrina was truly in heaven. She loved when his warm hands would cup her face from time to time. And then his hand would hold her around her waist, as he wanted to explore her mouth. She felt secure with the feel of his heartbeat beating fast against her chest that is drumming faster than ever as well. He held her like he never wanted to let go.

And he didn't, they didn't break apart from each other till sometime later.

Puck pulled a strand of Sabrina's long gold hair and tucked it behind her ear and gave a handsome smile.

"Have I told you?" Puck said. "That I love you?"

"Let me check. I don't think so." Sabrina said.

"Well I'm telling you now. Do you, Sabrina Grimm, love me?"

"I do. I love you too." Sabrina giggled as his hands playfully reached for her hands. Puck took her hand and kissed it with feather light strength.

The moon hung above them, it looked like it was smiling, Sabrina thought, perhaps it had been waiting like both of them did as well.

"And are you glad? You escaped with me?" Puck smirked.

"I sure am." Sabrina said gently as Puck leaned her head towards his for another breathtaking kiss.

THE END

**I hope you like it. Please R&R. I'm sorry for not writing in a long time but I will start writing a lot when I get back to school. I'm year 10 YAYAYAY……. –cries-.**

**Anyway thanks to all of you I love you all. BYE!!! \^_^/**


End file.
